warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Adderfrost
Adderfrost is a current warrior of StarClan. Personality She is stubborn and deeply determined to be the best. She has different attitudes depending on who she is interacting with. She sucks up to her father, is uncaring towards her littermates and mother, looks up to Falconpaw, and holds respect towards her older step-brother and leader. History Adderkit was born to Swiftfoot and Mistyfur. Even as a little kit, she instantly grew attached to her father and wished to please him. She climbed to the top of the nursery, much to the amazement of her littermates. Deep down, she enjoyed the feeling of looking down at them. When Mistyfur tried taking the whole litter away from WolfClan, she let Adderkit go because she wouldn't stop struggling and whining for Swiftfoot. She was content when she was taken back to the camp. She grows to resent Mistyfur and her sister Juniperkit, both now known as Unknown and Dewy, because they left the Clan and therefore should deserve to die for betraying their home. She befriends Falconkit and instantly attaches to the she-cat as well. She looks up to her as a mentor of sorts, listening to everything the older kit had to say so Adderkit could grow up to be the best warrior for her father. Falconkit had influenced Adderkit's views on her family, bringing out the younger kit's feelings of indifference about her littermates even more. She hates Mousekit for being a coward by taking his life. She hates Driftkit for moping around because her jaw got broken, believing that her sister was weak if she couldn't take the injury like a proud cat and move on. She finds Thrushkit and Briarkit pathetic. No one was good enough except for Swiftfoot, Falconpaw, and her older step-brother, Crowpaw. When WaveClan attacked WolfClan's camp, Adderkit watched with excitement and enjoyed watching the battle. When Ashfeather and Thistlegaze died, she found their deaths proof that they were weak, but the idea of one day killing warriors on her own played in her mind. Her hatred of Thrushkit increases when her sister upsets Falconpaw by saying the apprentice was replaced by Lizardpaw for being Crowpaw's favorite. Adderkit is aware of Falconpaw's crush on her step-brother, and instantly snapped at her sister in Falconpaw's defense after seeing her friend storm out of camp in a jealous rage. Adderpaw was excited when she finally became an apprentice, but she kept her cool to look like a great cat who deserved to become an apprentice. Her glee increased when she got Ravenstar himself as her mentor. She felt smug that she got the leader of the Clan instead of one of her sisters. She hoped that Swiftfoot and Falconpaw were proud of her. Her first training session with Ravenstar went really well. Adderpaw proved herself to be skilled and knowledgeable about what he was teaching her. This hints to her determination to be the best. Still, she made sure she was respectful enough to listen and learn what else Ravenstar had to teach her, impressing her mentor from how quick and respectful of an apprentice she is. Adderpaw was at the Gathering when the Burning Empire attacked. She was a fierce little fighter, not afraid to immediately attack Akira during the battle. Even when Leo came to help his friend, Adderpaw didn't back down from the two against one fight. Eventually, she had to retreat from the battle because Thrushpaw wanted to see her before she died. Adderpaw was deeply confused as to why Thrushpaw would want to see her when she was about to join StarClan. Adderpaw believed that her sisters didn't care about her just like she hardly cared about them. Thrushpaw told her otherwise by saying that she did love Adderpaw. She wanted Adderpaw to promise to look after their remaining littermates. Adderpaw hesitated, certain that there was no way Briarpaw and Driftpaw would ever want Adderpaw's protection. Deep down, she could care less if they all died. But, she said she would to appease Thrushpaw. After all, Thrushpaw was dying because she fought for her Clan, unlike Mousekit who killed himself, so Adderpaw saw that to be more honorable and thought that it was the right thing to say for a cat who fought bravely. When she saw Falconpaw get jealous from Crowfang hanging with and acting affectionately friendly towards Lizardpaw, Adderpaw was there to keep Falconpaw from acting out on her jealousy. She stayed by her side in support when Lizardpaw and Falconpaw had their argument, only leaving when Crowfang was going to announced which she-cat he was going to choose. Owner Adderkit is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dolls Quotes "I'm sure they'll pay attention to you too. It might be hard watching over six different kits at once!" – Adderkit to Thrushkit before she believes that she is the best out of her litter "Leaving is stupid." – Adderkit hisses at Cloudkit for wanting to leave the Clan "What's it look like? What, did you hit your brain along with your jaw?" – Adderkit to Driftkit "At least she actively tries to seek me out. I don't even get that from the littermates I have left. So what if Driftkit has a hurt jaw? She could still ask to see us. And Briarkit and Thrushkit can always join us whenever. And I want to learn how to be a warrior now. More practice means more perfection, that way I don't have to ever disappoint you for being a weak warrior." – Adderkit to Swiftfoot "Did I ever tell you that you're a great father?" – Adderkit sucking up to Swiftfoot "Maybe I don't want to be your sister! All of you are useless! Mother and Juniperkit left cause they were weak, Mousekit killed himself like a coward, Driftkit thinks it's the end of the world cause her jaw is broken, and you and Briarkit are nothing to me as well. The only one who I think highly of is daddy." – Adderkit to Thrushkit "Come on, you know that there is no competition. He's all yours." - Adderpaw to Falconpaw when they saw Crowfang with Lizardpaw "Careful, Falconpaw. If you let her see that it's bothering you, she's going to make it worse. Keep your calm and maybe you won't end up snapping at everyone, including Crowfang, like last time." - Adderpaw helping Falconpaw keep her jealousy in check Trivia Adderkit was born stubborn and determined. This increases as she gets older till she believes that she will be the best warrior ever. Adderkit is a daddy's girl. Adderkit at first thought that she was equal to her littermates, but then her mother and sister left, her brother committed suicide, and Falconpaw's influence made her believe that she was better than all of them. Except for Swiftfoot, of course. She was the first to know of Falconpaw's crush on Crowpaw. Adderkit believes that she will never get a mate when she gets older cause he would only drag her down from her full abilities as a warrior. Category:StarClan Category:Warriors